Use case models are effective technique for functional requirement analysis and they drive the design and implementation of the system. Use cases also greatly improve the communication between customers and the developers.
Building a software application starts from gathering business/functional and technical requirements for the application. Use cases are then formed from such gathered business and technical requirements. Use case activity diagrams are developed from the use cases and finally the test cases are formed for software testing.
However, due to increasing complexity in software technology, a system is needed which can make the above process of analysze use case activity diagrams-generate test cases, a less time consuming activity.